


After Party

by SilverServerError



Series: Elf Practice [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, please read the note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Against all odds, Taako lets Brad spoil him.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797625) by [SilverServerError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError). 



> This work follows Interlude. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure about tags again. Feel free to leave feedback about it if you’ve got any guidance.
> 
> update: I’ve been given feedback that for some people, this isn’t the comfiest portrayal of certain aspects of trans sexuality. I really appreciate the feedback and it’s totally valid. I wanted to give a heads up before in case anyone wanted to opt out of this little segment. And I’ll try to be more sensitive about it in the future.

Brad’s hands gripped a little tighter around Taako’s knees as he forced himself to keep sucking slow and steady. The elf was perched on his kitchen counter, shaking and breath hitching as he clutched to his shoulders. The sound, Taako’s broken little gasps from mere inches away, had his erection throbbing as he slowly ground against the counter.

But, Brad thought with enormous satisfaction, he wasn’t as far gone as Taako was. He wasn’t moaning with speechless desperation each time he slurped up and off an ear.

“Please…” Taako whispered, chest heaving and sharp nails digging into the fabric of Brad’s shirt.

“Shhh…” he breathed, voice low and soothing, thumbs rubbing circles against the insides of his knees as his lips caressed softly against Taako’s neck. “Just relax. You’ve got this.”

The words weren’t laced with magic, but they might as well have been for the way Taako surrendered to him, neck stretching out long and ear flicking forward wantonly.

With a fresh wave of possessive need, Brad wrapped an arm around Taako’s waist to pull him closer. “So good,” he groaned, free hand coming up to stroke along the arch of his other ear, slow but firm. “Just like this.”

“Mmm?! Brad!’

“Just like- Oh gods-” With a swallowed moan, he wrapped his tongue around the tip of Taako’s ear, pulling it back inside where he could suck at it. Stroke it hot and wet with the flat of his tongue. Where the obscene, wet noises slurped straight into-

“Ahhh!”

Taako cried out, back arching and arms and legs squeezing him tight. The elf was silent and still for a moment, face contorted with pleasure. Brad felt his pulse pounding in every inch of his body and he forced himself to freeze, restraining the lust that had his grip on the elf trembling. Then with a tortured little whine, Taako sucked in a desperate breath, and his chest heaved softly as he started to come down. Brad pulled off his ear, large hand supportive at the small of his back and face tucked into the soft, warm skin of the elf’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” Taako cursed weakly, hands coming up to trace fingertips along Brad’s scalp, “I love that you can do that.”

Brad just smiled wider against his neck. It was the exact opposite sentiment that he usually heard from him at any other time.

They stayed like that for a while. Taako pleasantly bleary and Brad throbbing with accomplishment. Then the hands on Taako’s knees started pushing higher.

Taako groaned, leaning back enough so he could watch. Brad took the opportunity to use both hands, running higher and higher up his thighs.

“Hey, uh… Brad?”

He looked up, fingers gripping softly but not progressing any further. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. For sure. Just…” He couldn’t make his voice form the words.

“Taako?” Brad furrowed a brow now, taking a step closer, letting the tension ease a little. “Whatever it is you can say it. Communication is key.”  
  
Taako’s mouth twisted in a little frown and he started avoiding his concerned gaze. “Maybe just keep going.”

“Are you sure? I would like you to be completely comfortable.”

Taako nodded, looking at the far wall.

Brad might normally stop with anyone else, but he knew Taako well by now. He seemed nervous, but not unhappy or unsure. Watching his face carefully, he ran his hands up Taako’s thighs and pressed between his legs under the tight black dress.

Ah.

Yes, that would explain it.

“We still cool?” Taako asked, trying to play it blasé, but ears reflexively flicking back and giving away his anxiety.

Brad smiled softly, letting two fingers start to rub up against him through thin mesh fabric. “As long as you’re still interested,” he assured him, sensitive to the moment, but keeping the focus on making him feel good.

Taako groaned softly, spreading his knees a little wider. “It kept messing up the lines of the dress when I... so…” He trailed off, staring over Brad’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to look him in the eye.

“No need to explain,” Brad soothed, leaning in to suck lightly at his shoulder. “Anything I should or shouldn’t do?”

“Nah,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Brad’s shoulders and starting to rock his hips against those blunt fingertips. “You know Taako. Always up for whatever.”

Brad smiled and pushed the fabric to the side, letting a slick, wet middle finger start teasing skin on skin.

“Oh gods,” Taako groaned low as his body squeezed against him reflexively. “Your fingers are giant.”

“You say my everything is giant,” Brad reminded him with a soft laugh, sinking in to the second knuckle.

“Mmm!” Taako’s eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened wide as he started breathing with measured control. “That’s because it’s true.”

Brad pushed in and out, slow and steady, getting a little deeper each time, searching patiently until-

“ _Oh!_ ”

Perfect.

Taako looked up at him, ears pressed down, panting softly and leaning back to give Brad an easier angle. “No fair,” he gasped a little breathlessly. “How are you good at this too?”

Brad loomed over him, a hand planting close to Taako’s hip for support as the other traced a teasing come-hither motion over and over inside him. “What?” he purred, low and confident. “You sound surprised.”

“Shut up,” Taako grinned, pushing at him, then fisting his shirt and dragging him closer. “Just, surprised you can keep up, I guess.” With the familiar antagonism back in play, Taako could finally meet his gaze.

“I hope you won’t find this insensitive, Taako,” Brad mused as his thumb nestled up against his clit, forcing a strangled little noise out of him, “but by orcan cultural standards, once you’re fucking an elf, the details are pretty irrelevant.”

Taako sucked in a shaky laugh as Brad started rubbing him side to side. “Pretty good aim for ‘irrelevant’.”

“That’s not what I said,” Brad grinned, leaning closer and teasing a kiss that didn’t come. He knew it would ruin Taako's lipstick, and part of him wanted to savor the image and pretend for just a little bit longer, that he had considered him worth dressing up for.

Taako strained up to kiss him instead and whined as Brad turned away teasingly at the last moment. Taako made do with pressing his lips to the base of his jaw and Brad stretched out to give him room, thumb circling his clit, slow and easy.

It was like that for long minutes. Soft breathing and hands gripping at his shirt. Taako worked a few buttons loose and pushed aside Brad’s collar so he could drag teeth over his shoulder.

(“It’s okay to leave a mark. I can tell you want to.”

“Promise you won’t just heal it when I leave?”)

But eventually Taako started squirming, growing frustrated with the teasing pleasure. He reached down and shooed Brad's thumb out of the way, running two fingers over himself instead. “Go back to… You were better at…”

Brad pulled out, and shoved back inside, hitting Taako’s g-spot with a firm thrust that forced him a half inch back on the counter. Taako screamed and clutched to his shoulder with his free hand, toes curling as his knees tried to wrap around him.

“Like that?” He asked, a cocky grin tugging at his smile.

Taako let his head fall back and his mouth open with a gasp. “Yes!”

Brad smiled, and with enormous satisfaction, and did as he was told. He felt the resistance, the squeeze, the surrender against his broad touch each time. He kept crowding Taako back until he was pressed against the wall with nowhere left to go.

“Brad, I-!”

“Come for me, Taako.”

The elf swallowed a strangled moan, eyes shut tight and biting his lips as he started pleasing himself fast and hard.

“I-!?”

“Yes!”

Taako came a second time, gritting his teeth and squeezing tight around Brad’s thick finger. Then they stayed like that, forehead to forehead and gasping. Taako twitching softly against him, both inside and out as sensitive little nerves spasmed with residual pleasure.

And then... Eventually...

“That’s…”

“Mmhmm.” And he pulled out, wet finger held up and away as the rest settled on his lower thighs, still leaning in close and just breathing.

“Hey, Brad?”

“Yes, Taako?”

He didn’t resist as the elf took his big hand in two slender ones, and lifted him to an open mouth. He groaned lowly as Taako wrapped his lips around him, sucking him clean with a gratuitous slowness and a frankly unfair whine. A weak little noise escaped Brad as he pressed against the counter with a throb, eyes fixating on the messy ring of dark lipstick left behind.

“T-taako?” He breathed,

The elf pulled off with a little pop and with a grin started licking his lips.

“Would you consider-?”

Taako reached forward, legs easing down and smiling as he pulled himself closer by Brad's belt loops. “Hell yeah,” he purred. “I’ve been waiting to get you out of these shitty khakis all night.”

 


End file.
